


The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson

by nomothematic



Series: Otters for Life [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I LOVE THIS SO SO MUCH, M/M, god this is so lame, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: Connor is so in love with the way Dylan is.





	The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldylemons/gifts).



> Annie made a McStrome playlist on Spotify and I've been listening to it non stop so it inspired me to create all these little shorts. I'll probably add more, and I'm following it up with a marnsthews from her other playlist. I love Dylan fucking Strome and Connor fucking McDavid.
> 
> Here's the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/126274812/playlist/5ZbAEXnqbDRc1WKHyfLlPY

**The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson**

 

Connor quietly entered the room and grinned softly. Dylan had told him he’d be awake by the time Connor got back from morning skate, but Connor didn’t have any high hopes. He carefully shut the door behind him and took in the state of his bed. Connor usually kept his bed pretty tidy and didn’t sprawl out in his sleep. None of those rules applied when Dylan was over.

Dylan had rolled over since Connor saw him that morning and spread out across the bed on his stomach. The pair of Connor’s sweatpants Dylan had pulled on last night had slipped low on his hips, revealing the crest of his bare ass slightly. Connor smiled at the memory of Dylan pulling them on with a wide grin and speaking lowly, “ _Someone’s_ bulked up.” Connor had flushed to the sound of Dylan’s laugh echoing down the hall as he went to get them a late night snack. He never stuck to his diet well when Dylan and his sweet tooth was around. They shared ice cream sticky kisses and low laughs until the bowl was empty. Connor fell asleep to Dylan whispering softly into his hair.

Connor sat down slowly, reaching out to run his fingers through the bleach blonde locks falling across Dylan’s eyes. Connor was more than happy to see that terrible facial hair leave, but he couldn’t deny Dylan pulled the dye job off. Dylan’s hair hadn’t suffered too much under the abuse, the locks stayed soft and fluffy. Connor bit his lip as he remember the feeling of Dylan’s hair held tight in his fist last night as Connor softly fucked forward into Dylan’s mouth and the look in Dylan’s eyes as he stared up at Connor. He loved the determined look Dylan could get into his eyes. He fell in love with it when Dylan would get it during rough games, hell bound on getting a goal. Connor found himself shivering under that gaze more often than not.

Dylan’s quiet murmur of protest at the fact Connor’s fingers had stopped running though his hair brought his thoughts back to the present. Frowning softly at the crease that had created itself between Dylan’s eyebrows, Connor shifted until he was laying down next to the man, propped up on an elbow. He smiled at the contented sigh that slipped from Dylan’s lips as he began to run his fingers through the locks, nails digging in slightly to scratch along the curve of his head. He watched the curve of Dylan’s lips quirk slightly, curling into a soft smile. Connor let his hand fall from Dylan’s hair and began to run his thumb over the swell of Dylan’s lower lip. Connor loved watching the way Dylan’s mouth moved. His wide, wild grins whenever he laughed at something. The way his mouth fell open when Connor fucked him _just right_. The way he smiled softly in the morning, kissing Connor with a coffee flavored tongue. 

After a couple of moments, Dylan peaked an eye open and grinned, wrapping his lips around Connor’s thumb just for a second to pull a light gasp from the man, “You’re so soft Connor.”

Rolling his eyes as he flushed slightly, Connor moved his hand to run his fingers through Dylan’s hair once again, smiling as the other man curled into the touch with a smile. God, he loved Dylan’s smile, “Yeah, but you love me.” 

Dylan sighed, shifting closer until he could throw an arm over Connor’s waist and tug him flush, “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
